The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/A Winged Friend
Buzzy is cooking pancakes Buzzy: (humming to himself) Koopa walks into the kitchen Koopa: (smells the scent of the pancakes) Hey, Buzzy. What're you cooking? Buzzy: Pancakes. What else? Koopa: They smell delicious. Buzzy: Sure. They're made with, well, some of my "taste booster" spice. Koopa: Whatever. I'm only into getting a taste of these flapjacks. Buzzy: Well, you should be. Koopa finishes eating the pancakes Koopa: Boy, those were some great pancakes! Buzzy: Indeed they were. Koopa: Anyways, I'm gonna head out to, you know, hang out with Paratroopa. Do you mind? Buzzy: Sure, you can hang out with Paratroopa. Koopa: Are, are you serious? Buzzy: What do you think I am? An amateur that lies? Koopa: Alright, be sure to keep an eye on Goomba while I'm gone. Buzzy: No worries. He's upstairs right now in our room playing video games. Meanwhile for Goomba Goomba: Ha! It's a good thing I can use my feet to use the controllers. Back to Koopa and Buzzy Koopa: Oh, okay. See you later, Buzzy! (walks out of the house) Buzzy: See you, Koopa! Koopa closes the door Buzzy: Gee, I better go check on Goomba to see if he's doing well (walks upstairs). Later for Koopa Koopa: (humming) Gee, I wonder where Paratroopa is. Koopa spots Paratroopa in the sky Koopa: Hey! Paratroopa! Down here! Paratroopa spots Koopa Paratroopa: Koopa? (flies down) Koopa, you came! Koopa: How's it going, dude? Paratroopa: Going great, really. How's it for you? Koopa: I've been hanging out with Buzzy and Goomba, so, yeah, it's going great. Paratroopa: Mm. Seems pretty normal. Koopa: Want to go do something right now? Paratroopa: Um, go on an adventure? Koopa: Just what I had in mind. Koopa and Paratroopa go to several places Koopa: Piranha Pit. Seems dangerous. Paratroopa: I can fly over it. Koopa: I can use this horizontal beanstalk vine. Paratroopa: Your way. Paratroopa flies over the Piranha Pit while Koopa uses the beanstalk vine The two Koopas make it across Koopa: Wow! That was amazing! Paratroopa: You bet! Koopa: Hey, I know this other place where it's snowy and it has a bunch of platforms and stuff like that, so, wanna go there? Paratroopa: Yup. Meanwhile Buzzy: (playing video games with Goomba) Ha-ha! I'm totally gonna beat you! Goomba: Not if I can help it! (gets past Buzzy's car) Buzzy: Aw, come on! You got past me! Goomba: I totally did, didn't I? Buzzy: Hey, how do you think Koopa's doing? Goomba: Eh. I'm guessing he's doing fine. I mean, you told me that he went off to hang out with Paratroopa. Buzzy: Good point. Back to Koopa and Paratroopa' Koopa: So, these platforms start to collapse when you stand on them. You can fly. I'll take the platforms. Paratroopa: Are you sure? Koopa: Sure. Paratroopa flies over the large abyss while Koopa uses the large pillar platforms Koopa and Paratroopa make it across Koopa: Wow, another successful adventure. Paratroopa: And once again, I flew over while you took the main path again. Koopa: True, true. Okay, where do you want to go right now? Paratroopa: I don't know. What about you? Koopa: I don't know either. Koopa and Paratroopa start thinking Paratroopa: How about the desert? Koopa: Nah, too dusty, and Pokey-infested. Paratroopa: Podoboo Volcano? Koopa: Too hot, and of course, our shoes might melt. Paratroopa: What about the Mushroom Ocean? Koopa: Nah and- Wait, Mushroom Ocean? That's perfect! Let's go there! Paratroopa: Okay, sure. I wanted to go there, anyways. Koopa and Paratroopa head towards the Mushroom Ocean Meanwhile for Buzzy and Goomba Buzzy and Goomba: (snoring while TV is being turned on) Back to Koopa and Paratroopa Koopa: Here we are. The Mushroom Ocean. Paratroopa: Seems pretty large. Want to go down there? Koopa: Sure. Koopa and Paratroopa swim down the Mushroom Ocean Koopa: Seems pretty beautiful, right? Paratroopa: Definitely. Koopa: You know, it's more beautiful with the Cheep-Cheeps roaming around. Paratroopa: You're right. Koopa: Hey, let's check the hole (points to a hole). Let's see where it leads to. Koopa and Paratroopa dive through the hole Paratroopa: Seems pretty normal in here, yet beautiful. A sound is heard Koopa: Did you hear something? Paratroopa: Sounded like, I don't know, but I still heard it. The ground rumbles Koopa: Okay, this is becoming scary. Big Blooper appears out of the central hole Big Blooper: You guys came, huh? Koopa: Um, yeah. About that- Big Blooper: There's nothing about this! You guys are my prisoners! Koopa: Um, yeah and- Hey, what's that over there? (points somewhere) Big Blooper: (turns around) Huh? Koopa and Paratroopa run away Big Blooper: Why, it's just a picture of me at the Blooper Ceremony with a bunch of Bloopers and- (spots Koopa and Paratroopa running away) Hey! Big Blooper pursues Koopa and Paratroopa Koopa: Para! He's gaining on us! Paratroopa: Swim faster! My wings don't have any purpose underwater! Koopa and Paratroopa swim to the nearest pipe exit Big Blooper hits his head Big Blooper: Ow! I'll get you for this! Right now, I have to get some coffee. (swims back to his place) Koopa and Paratroopa resurface Koopa: (panting) Man! That was intense back there! Paratroopa: I know, right? Want to go back to our place right now? I'm kinda tired right now. Koopa: Yeah, me too. Meanwhile for Buzzy and Goomba Buzzy and Goomba: (snoring while TV is being turned on) Goomba: (mumbling) Blooper Burger. Back to Koopa and Paratroopa Koopa: Yeah, those adventures were amazing, I'd say. Paratroopa: You know, it's extremely fun hanging out with you. Koopa: Yep. Hey, listen. It's been fun hanging out with you, but I gotta go back to my place, I mean, I gotta check on Buzzy and Goomba to see if they're doing something completely stupid and whatnot. Paratroopa: Aw. Well, maybe we can hang out next time? Koopa: Sure. See you, Para! Paratroopa: See you, Koopa! Later Koopa goes inside the house Koopa: Buzzy? Goomba? Where are you guys? Koopa walks upstairs and goes inside Buzzy and Goomba's room Koopa: Guys? Buzzy and Goomba are still sleeping Koopa: Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go make lunch. (closes the door) Buzzy: (wakes up) Mm. Huh? What the? Goomba! Goomba: (wakes up) Mm. Piranha Pie. What the? Buzzy! You messed up our room?! Buzzy: No, you did! Look, what's with those splotches of peanut butter on the walls? The room's messy right now! Goomba: You did it, not me! Buzzy: No, it was you! Goomba: You! Buzzy: You! Buzzy and Goomba keep arguing while Koopa makes lunch Koopa: What's that sound? I hope I finish making this meatloaf. Maybe Buzzy and Goomba would enjoy it. The end Category:Sidestories